


[Podfic] Devil's Deal

by coynsundry



Series: Old Podfics [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coynsundry/pseuds/coynsundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagheera/pseuds/Bagheera">Bagheera's</a> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/354782">Devil's Deal:</a><br/>Lex sells his soul to the devil to bring his son back from the dead. Can Clark get it back for him? (futurefic with elements of comic canon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Devil's Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Devil's Deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/354782) by [Bagheera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagheera/pseuds/Bagheera). 



Downloads:

Mediafire Downloads: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?wf66zay55fv9rzf) [M4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?83z48qu459331ed)

Archive Downloads: [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/devil%E2%80%99s-deal) [M4B](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/devil%E2%80%99s-deal-audiobook)


End file.
